


Collection of Marvel One-shots and Drabbles

by Merely_Specters



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, F/M, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: This is a collection of Marvel one-shots from various movies of the franchise. Right now, there's a lot of Thor and Loki.





	1. Mourning Thrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor-centric angst.

The first time that Loki died, Thor branded his insignia into his arm guards. He looked at them every morning to remind himself why he needed to be humble.

The second time that Loki died, Thor braided a lock of his hair into his own. Thor honored Loki’s sacrifice and promised himself that he would do so until the end of time.

When Thanos began strangling Loki, a small part of Thor’s mind began to wonder how Loki would get out of this mess. When Loki stopped breathing, that part of his mind stood in silent defiance. He can’t be dead. He’d never been dead before.

It was later that Thor began to imagine where Loki might go. Loki had died in battle ( _if_ he died), but he died a less honorable death ( _trying to stab his enemy in the back, always the trickster_ ), so would that be enough? Would the Norns accept it that way?

But Loki wasn’t dead, so it didn’t matter.

_(If Loki didn’t make it to Valhalla, would he be sentenced to an eternal abyss of darkness and cold? Would Hela bring him to her realm?)_

It was best not to think too hard about Loki’s fate.

But Thor started thinking, and he couldn’t stop.

As he burned alive in a dying star, he wondered.

_If this is it, will I join Loki?_

He never got the chance to find out.

 

The third time that Loki died, Thor couldn’t find it within himself to admit it that this time, his death was permanent.


	2. In Thor's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki-centric angst.

Loki had always been in Thor’s shadow.

His actions were undermined by Thor’s ever-present might; Thor had the strength of millions, the chivalry of thousands, the love of his father, all of which Loki lacked.

For once, Loki wanted to be higher, to bask in the glory of being greater than Thor. How the tables would turn if Loki were to cast a shadow on Thor.

That thought never quite died. Despite everything, it always lingered.

Then came Thanos.

As Loki died, held higher and higher, he took one last look at Thor.

Thor’s face was obscured by Loki’s own shadow.

Loki would have laughed if he could.

His neck snapped.

Thanos released him, and he slumped, broken, on the ground. Thor moved to the corpse, casting his shadow on him once again.


	3. Loki Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki-centric angst.

Loki lied as easily as he breathed. Golden words dripped from his silver tongue like molten metal from a forge. He faked sincerity. He evaded the truth.

Death was much harder to avoid.

Loki thought he could escape, but by the time that fist was around his neck he realized that maybe he wasn’t that lucky. Lightning never strikes twice, and he had already escaped death thrice before.

Maybe if he had a little more time, Loki could have weaved an escape as solid as the Bifrost. As it was, he could only make one last effort to survive.

Loki failed.

Dangling from the hand of death, Loki made one and only attempt at the truth.

“You will never be a god,” Loki said, his voice as strangled as his neck was broken.

Yet again, Loki lied.


	4. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Gamora one-shot

Peter sat at the head of the Milano, a cup of Earthen liquor in a glass mug. He didn’t even hear Gamora come in.  


Gamora tapped his shoulder. “It’s not even past five,” she said gently, going to take it from his hand. He pulled away.  


Peter looked up and gave Gamora the type of smile that only comes when you’re looking at the brightest thing in a darkened world.  


“I think it’s six in Missouri,” he said, slightly slurred, swirling his liquor in the glass. “Want some?”  


“No,” she said, sitting down beside him. She brought her legs close to her chest and drew close to him.  


His breathing slowed as she entwined her fingers in his.  


“Who?” she asked, already knowing the answer.  


“My mom. It’s weird,” he said, raising his glass into the air like he was toasting the sun, “I don't think about her for a day, a week, and then she’ll be there in my music, my songs,” he brought the glass down, “and I’ll miss her.”  


Gamora squeezed his hand.  


Peter looked at Gamora as she lazily leaned against the headrest, a hazy halo of artificial light surrounding her head.  


She said nothing, merely leaned against him. The grate above them twisted the neon glow, cutting gems out of the rays, making Gamora’s eyes look like the stars that surrounded them.  


“I’m here,” she said softly.  


The corner of Peter’s mouth quirked.  


“I know.”  


She leaned forward and flicked on the music.  


They sat together, letting the crackling melody of “Heroes” surround them, the aftertaste of whiskey burned into Peter’s throat.  


It was only later when Rocket came to the deck that they finally moved away from each other.

 

Peter almost regretted his outburst on Titan as he turned to dust.  


Almost.  


But then he remembered that precious moment and decided that he didn’t.


End file.
